1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of weapon systems and namely weapon systems mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to associate a weapon system with a vehicle. However, specific vehicles are generally implemented, which have been designed to be able to carry the weapon system in question and which are namely able to withstand the firing stresses.
Thus, heavy or light armored vehicles, wheeled or tracked, and provided with a turret fitted with a cannon whose caliber may be between 75 mm and 155 mm are known.
155 mm field artillery systems are also known which are mounted onto strengthened trucks from which they are able to fire thanks to the implementation of stabilizers or rear spades able to take up the firing stresses. These pieces of artillery have the advantage of being very mobile but the vehicle used has been modified and strengthened to enable the weapon to be fired.
Known systems are also relatively heavy (at least 18 tons) and their sheer bulk limits the possibilities of air transportation into theatres of operation.
To endow the armed forces with improved mobility and firing power, it would be advantageous to equip light, very mobile vehicles (mass of less than 5 tons) with artillery. However, at present such vehicles are not able to withstand the stresses generated by an artillery firing.